Kukuya
About Kuku (or formally Kukuya) is a little boy and also the protagonist of The World Of Kuku and Yaya! Kuku has appeared and reappeared so many times in so many series pertaining to him and Yaya in anyway shape, form of fashion. This version of Kuku is used in the series and books ONLY. The boy is 9 years old, dating his sister and is blindly stupid. Kuku's eyes water when he's around Sakuras (Japanese Cherry Blossoms). Princess Senbonzakura helps him and Yaya to solve the #1 problems of the world and is always looking for trouble. The CD version of The World Of Kuku and Yaya has Kuku in a whole different version of him. Also, the toy version of Kuku concludes of what he looks like in the Korean Version of Yahoo Korea Kids. Kuku is a super sweet kid and his mother is not shown on any of the 5 episodes so far. She is only in the intro and outro of the episodes. On the upcoming trailers, Kuku has magical powers that can transform him into anything he wishes, and as portraying Princess Senbonzakura, Kuku can find it really offensive when people of the World calls him and Yaya "Asians". Anyway Kuku is really factual and can share his truths and lies of the world and get not one drop of envy of hate. Personality Kuku's personality is quite changeable especially on episodes that can deals with serious world issues. Kuku and Yaya both agreed that their, problems happen on purpose just to entertain the audience. Kuku is sweet, cheerful, aggressive, mildly violent, bossy, aloof, kind, generous and always helping (when he wants too). Kuku is also spoiled when he's around Princess Senbonzakura. The boy have very little knowledge on math, science and english, but he has more knowledge on history. Kuku is also considered one of the 5 "What So Ever Boyz" and is the infinite leader of that particular group. On holidays, Kuku's mind completely wanders off into nowhere leading him and Yaya into more trouble on special days. In the first episode of the series, Time-Crunch, ALERT Kuku wished to be an adult so him and Yaya could do adult things. When it came down to being a doctor and being an ordinary adult, Kuku finds it really hard to be a doctor for his cactus, Aaro. Sometimes Kuku can be classified as a worthless boy who like to cause trouble, according to the writers of the show. In some cases, Kuku is a really good son and friend to those who surrounds him with pleasure, honesty and intelligence. Kuku will soon pick up where he left off on season 2. Appearance Throughout all of the series, Kuku wears a yellow shirt with blue sleeves, blue pants with yellow stripes (mainly two), and sometimes (depending on the series) is seen with a blue backpack with orange straps. In this series, Kuku's appearance is pretty variant. In the intro and outro of the series, Kuku wore a blue and yellow long and big shirt that looks like a dress and blue tennis shoes. Kuku's clothes in the World Of Kuku and Yaya are pretty variant depending on the day or holiday. In the toy version, Kuku has many dress clothes and tuxedos that even teenagers who own the toy goes missing at times. Additional Information Kuku is very changeable in the regions that the shows are in. Kuku would sometimes be classified as a little boy in various clothes. In the European version, Kuku is very well-known to wear jeans and Spanish traditional clothing. Everything about Kuku stays the same in South Korea, America and Japan at best. Since the show was created for teens, Kuku would slide in a couple of sex jokes, but it wouldn't be often. In real time, Kuku is a cheeky little boy in the occasion of saying how sly Yaya may be.